


Young & Menace

by Jokermann



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokermann/pseuds/Jokermann
Summary: "Woke up on the wrong side of realityAnd there's a madness that's just coursing right through me"\\Jeremy Heere, a teen weirdo living in Middle Borough New Jersey, wakes up in a normal cliche fairytale. However when he ends up being crowned the King of Middle Borrow, everything he knew changed. Now with the crown on his head, he learns that enemies from the shadows are with him, and he's got to face them together with some familiar faces





	1. Chapter 1

**_"We've gone way to fast"_ **

_"You don't want to drink that Jeremy!"_

_"WHY NOT?"_

_"CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BE WITH HER," the voice shouted, pointing to a short girl who was smiling, a fake smile, most likely as the familiar blue tint in her eyes shown._

_"You are the person I want to be with every day. And this is something that I've been afraid to say," The girl sang._

_"T-that isn't C̛̺̞h̝̬͓̜̖͚͘͢r̸͉͈̹̯̞̭̞̠̲͝į̲̥̕͡s̷̲̝͇̜̱̦͝ţ̠̞̮͔͙͕͓͞i̶̷̡̙̳n̢͚̼̳̪e̺̮͇͔̰̹͢͝"_

_"I assure you it is! Only her fears and insecurities have been removed!"_

_You're the guy I am so kinda into. The guy I am totally into. This feeling is new. Jeremy  
I love you..." _

_"That's your cue," the voice in his head said once more before Jeremy looked at the bottle then up to the scribbled out girl._

_"She'll do whatever I want?"_

_"That's what I promised!"_

_"Great," Jeremy said clutching the bottle as he brought it up to her lips, "Drink this."_

_As soon as she gulped, all Jeremy felt was pain in his lower back as he blinked for only a second to see himself drowning, in some sort of purple ocean._

~~~

Jeremy woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for whatever air he could grab for his lungs. He grasped the bedding as he did so, finding a stable ground as he relaxed. He breathed out, counting in a different language up and counting down in English, a thing that his best friend told him that helped when he hyperventilates. He eventually breathed evenly, looking down at his hands, holding the silk red duvet cover. Wait. Silk red? Jeremy clearly remembered his grey comforter. In fact, as he looked around, this room wasn't his.

This room was way bigger, including a ton of expensive looking decor. He was about to panic before a knock was played at by his door. He slowly got out of bed, making his way to the door, opening it. A girl, wearing a maid? outfit with her red hair tied in a bun stood there, smiling at him. 

"Oh Mr. Heere! You aren't even dressed yet? Your father would be very mad if you aren't ready," she exclaimed as she made her way calmly inside.

Jeremy stood there blankly, "Wait. Ready for..."

The maid look at him in confusion, "did you really forget your ceremony was today?"

"... Ceremony?"

"Why yes. You are becoming king today Mr. Heere, you practiced for this moment for two weeks!"

"Wha...king!?"

The maid groaned as she neatly set a pair of clothes onto his bed, before rushing back to him,"Well hurry up! We have an hour dear and um, make sure you take care of your hair!"

With that, she left, leaving Jeremy a confusing mess in a gigantic empty room.

~~~

Jeremy nervously walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but feel...wrong. He gets that this should be cool! He should be having the time of his life, hell he's going to be a king! That's what every kid wants right? But this, it's so real that it's scary. Its scary how he's walking to his coronation where he will be heir of the throne, the throne which he doesn't even know.

He walks to were Nicole, the name of the maid that pushed him around to start getting ready, said to meet at. She basically reran the whole thing with him to make sure he was ready, it was easy but it was a first for him.

He heard the music start already which scared him as the doors swung open, meeting him with a whole hall of people sitting down and waiting for him. He put on a blank straight face, trying to not get his nerves to wild up from just people looking at him. He began to walk, his royal robes covering up all of his body as the ends trailed behind him. The stairs were short before he looked eye to eye to his father? His dad was here, well of course but he looked so real for this to be a dream. _Is it a dream?_

"Citizens of Middle Borrow,"

_Oh yeah definitely a dream._

"Today is the day I will take my leave as king to this land. I have severed this land as ruler for many years and now it's time for the next generation. Prince Jeremiah, my eldest and only son has shown he is capable and strong to lead you all in good hands.  
Jeremiah Will Heere..."

Jeremy tensed up, dropping down onto a knee to hide it as he looked a bit up to see his father grab a crown from a pillow.

"Jeremiah Heere. Will you swear on your life that you will protect this kingdom through flu to blood. Willing to sacrifice anything, even yourself, to keep your people alive and healthy through thick and thin."

"Y-yes sir."

"Jeremiah Heere, I lay this crown on your head as the new king of Middle Borrow," his father said, gently placing the crown over his head. Jeremy stood up as the crowd began cheering and clapping. All Jeremy could do was stand, wave, and smile as he sighed mentally...

_This isn't a dream._


	2. §2§

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets a familiar face

_**//"Never supposed to make it half this far"//** _

"Okay Jer just breathe," he said to himself, breathing steadily as he paced around in the quarters, "How did I end up here. Let's see, I- no she...a person drank something. Someone saying not to do it before I crashed into a ocean and all I saw was purple. Then here. Is this some ... alternate reality that I'm king?...DOES THAT MEAN THIS JER IS IN MY REALITY?" Jeremy couldn't help but grasp at his hair, trying to bring himself stable once again. Whatever this was, it was driving him insane.

He couldn't help but to think of what happened and how he got here, maybe he's drunk? No that's stupid. It can't be a dream either, it's all to real to be. He sighed, giving up and going to his bed were he sat at the foot of it. He glanced at the crown that was sitting next to him. The reflection of himself shined in the jewels that were graved into it. He sighed once more as he grasped it. He took a deeper look into the crown, kinda admiring it yet cursing at it. He can't be a king to a place he doesn't even know, god this was some sick fairytale if he were to say.

Jeremy snapped back into reality as he felt something hit his thumb, he noticed the crown had streaks of water on it. He sniffled as he wiped his eyes, god look at me.

Yes look at you Jeremy, pathetic.

The sound of metal rang through the large room. Jeremy quickly bolted up, looking around his room. That voice, it sounded so familiar, but where? His thoughts stopped as Jer heard a knock from his door.

"Come in," he mumbled as he looked in the mirror that was facing him. Man, he looked dead.

"Thir. There is an emergency with are forces, someone isth sending a threat and-"

"Al-alright i'll-," Jeremy started, turning around only to stop in his tracks. A short male. A short male with a red streak in his blonde hair and a burn flourishing up the left side of his face. Along side was the lisps he knows from a dreaded night not to long ago. A familiar face-

"Rich!?"

The guard looked at him worried, before nodding, "yes that is my name sir."

Rich was taken aback with a tackle hug, Jeremy basically throwing himself at him. 

"Oh god Rich! Thank god it's been so long! I'm so glad I can recognize someone here!"

Rich tensed, confused yet also concerned for the new king. He awkwardly patted his back, "it's nice to see you to buddy?" 

Clearly realizing how awkward it was, Jeremy stepped back a bit, shuffling his long robes. He coughed, "so um...w-whats going on?"

"Oh! Follow me we need to go down to the front pad," Rich said as he started leading Jeremy down the halls of the castle. Seeing Rich opened up his memory more, if he's here then-

"Sooo, um is Jake here too," Jeremy asked, already regretting it as he made it more awkward.

"He is down with the others already, we need your help sending one of the troop squads."

"Okay," Jere muttered, "Chloe?"

"...the designer? shes in the workshop in the plaza?"

"Brooke?"

"Our chef will not be fighting with us, are you okay," Rich asked, giving him a worried look.

"Y-Yeah! Just um ... running my memory," Jeremiah nervously laughed, "Jenna?"

"Our mage is there, so yes she is there."

Jeremy gasped to himself before stuttering, "i-is Christine here?"

"She is just a bookworm, she won't be helping."

"O-oh...oh! So that means Micha-"

"We don't talk about that traitor in these parts! I thought we told you about the rule."

Jere gulped, "please um remind me i-i seem to forget?"

"Jeremiah, he injured your father. You were there, **you** sent him away."

Jeremy tensed, just like in his reality. He blocked him out of this one too, oh god memories we're going to be the death of him. Wait- if everyone is here that means-

"Rich....who did we get the threat from."

The short armoured male turned around.

"King Heere, we got the threat from the SQUIP empire, they're back"


	3. §3§

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets some more familiar faces along with maybe finding a connection

**_//"I lived so much life"\\\_ **

Jeremy and Rich marched down onto the front pad. Well, Rich did, Jer just followed him, his robes still dragging a bit but that's fine. He grinned as he saw Jenna and Rich. He wasn't lying, Jeremy thought, yet that means all the others are here too. Michael is gone and the SQUIP...well he's back.

"King Jeremiah," Jake yelled rushing over, Jenna following him behind. They both collapsed onto their knees in front of him as they bowed. Jeremy jumped and started awkwardly shuffling in his place, he wasn't use to this. Well of course he wasn't, he wasn't meant to be here. This is still wrong all wrong. He wishes he can wake up, see all of his friends, get Michael back and so much more. But he can't, cause he is stuck here. 

Jeremy looked at Jake as he rose up. "Sir the SQUIP army grown stronger. Our defenses are upgraded and some of our new recruits are down in the town and plaza to watch any suspicious figures going around."

Rich mumbled under his breath, something about "Red Dew"? He couldn't understand but he let Jenna butt into the conversation, "I put a field spell around the castle. The only things that can go in and out are true blood of Middle Borrow or mails from kingdoms. Speaking of that I have the mail we got from the empire."

"Speak i-it," Heere nervously stuttered.

Jenna cleared her voice, "To the King and his subjects of Middle Borrow. We sensed an awaken presence that seems to have a familiar aura along with it. Although we would ignore these, this one seems more powerful then the others. Here's are warning, regarding your new king, you better watch that pretty face of his or you'll see your kingdom fall."

Jake tapped his foot as Rich breathed out heavily. Jeremy couldn't help but shake a bit, god now the SQUIP is after him? Glad it's out of his head but this makes it worse. Who knows what it can do.

"Alright Rich prepare at least ten men and twelve horses, we might have to bring Jeremiah to the outskirts till or defenses are up clearly," Jake said.

"Jake you know goddamn well that is a terrible idea! He will be easier to find out there then in the castle!"

"Well what if the empire attacks us huh!? Jeremiah is the king! The king! He needs to be our number one concern. If they attack then they know where to easily find them!"

"How about," Jenna dragged, pushing into the argument, "We send Jeremiah to the plaza for him to live with Chloe! Until this whole thing settles out, and to make you both feel better one of you can go protect him ya know! The whole loyal guard duty thing!"

The two boys stared at each other before looking at the king himself. Jeremy jumped a bit from the attention and nervously laughed and waved from a distance. They both sighed before Rich spoke up, "I'll go get him ready."

×××

"Why hello majesty! Wow it's been so long since you have came by," the brunette smiled. Chloe seemed more...bouncy in this reality then the real one as Jeremy observed, it felt so unnatural for her.

"Oh um y-yeah it has," Jeremy awkwardly laughed once more, knowing how he didn't know what his relationship with Chloe is in this realm. He took a slim chance of pushing boundaries a bit to see how close they were, but in this state, no time.

"We only need a place to stay for a night of two, Jake is um... doing defensive upgrades in case and we had to relocate Jeremiah," Rich whispered.

"Ohhhhh," Chloe muttered, "well anyways! Of course for an old friend! I still have some room upstairs for two more guest! Sorry if it isn't much, I wasn't expecting royalty here."

"Oh! It's fine Chlo! J-just it's very nice of you too l-let us stay."

Chloe stood there a bit in shock before chuckling a bit, "No problem! I'll be down here till midnight or so working on some new pieces! So just get cozy and settle down."

Rich yawned and nodded, heading up the rigged old stairs, the floor board creaking underneath. Jeremy smiled at her before heading up too. As soon as he got up, a living room was laid out before them. It was a cozy gathering place that Chloe had, and it that place was a couch. Jeremy lazily smiled, heading over to the couch and falling ungratefully on it. And just like that, he was out cold for the night.

×××

The cold breeze blew against the window. Now that didn't make Jeremy wake up. It wasn't the owls screeching, it wasn't the people partying of some sort outside, and it wasn't even Rich's snoring. It was a bell. A bell rang lightly through the building, causing the young king to rise from the couch under him. He looked at the very pitch black room.

Was...that the shop bell, Jeremy thought, it's late for someone to be out clothes shopping right now. Oh well maybe it's Chloe getting back from somewhere or something

As he was about to lay back down, whispers were roaming around downstairs. Chloe's distinguished voice and...a males voice. Curiosity getting the best of him, he quietly got up and made his way down the stairs. He peeked the corner to see the man and Chloe. It was dark in the room but the lantern that was lit barely showed them. The man was wearing a hood, long enough for Jere not to see the man. The only thing popping out to Jer was his dark skin and on his right arm was tattoos going up the side. Enough looking, Jeremy decided to listen in.

"I'm sorry Dew. I have the crystal it's just taking me long to find it!"

"It's alright Valen, I know you and your disorganization skills," the man laughed, a familiar laugh.

Chloe gasped, "I went to your shack before and it looks like a swamp!"

"Chlo...it is on a swamp."

Chloe muttered something under her breath before holding up a box. She unlocked and opened it, holding up a purple crystal.

"See I knew it was here somewhere!"

"I believed in ya," the man smirked, only for Chloe to dead glare him.

"So what are you using this one for this time?"

"Um my staff. I've been testing things out and I'm think it will be useful when I try to find more supplies out in the woods or... something."

"Well.... alright I guess. But um," she smiled as she held out her hand. The man groaned as he fished some coins from his pockets and placed them in her hand. 

"There's some extra lunalas in there...for you to buy some more food or whatever."

Chloe smiled, "I wish you came around more often. I missed having you around."

"Me too, I'll make sure to visit when I need a new cape."

"If you even think about ruining that hood you are dead meat, my soul was poured into that piece you little shit," Chloe snarled. The man laughed before he waved good bye. Jeremy got one last glance. About to call it quits and go upstairs, a flash of purple came from the stone the man was holding. A deep purple, just like the ocean he crashed into. He was intrigued by it, and as rational as it is, he needs to know. He looked to the side of him were the stairs end, a door. He quickly rushed over, trying not to make a sound he opened it, making it lead to the outside. He smiled as he saw the man he needed to follow. Fixing the crown on his head, he closed the door and started bolting out of the town.

This was the only thing that could hopefully be connected to all of this, and he can't lose it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gOD IM ONLY UPDATING ON WEEKENDS SOREY FBDNSNSM


	4. §4§

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy done goofed to a point where it ended up actually working out

_**//"God is gonna have to kill me twice"\\\** _

"I am such an idiot."

Jeremy huffed as he stomped in the wet dirt of the forest, his cape the only thing covering him from the surprise downfall of rain. He doesn't even know why he decided to walk into an unknown forest late in the night, oh yeah the crystal. The goddamn crystal. To be honest, he lost the man a long while ago. He was trying to guess where the man was but he couldn't even see anymore cause of the annoying rain and the now dense trees making it hard for the moonlight to shine through. He yawned, looking around to only see nothing but a sea of trees. Groaning, he continued to walk forward, only to stop and hear a loud snap of branches. He slowly turned around. Eyes stared at him as the beast growled lowly, the wolves savage teeth baring at him. Jeremy gulped before running the opposite way of the wolf, only to hear maybe more come and chase him. He couldn't help but scream a bit as he made his way through the forest. The echos of barks getting closer to him, making Jeremy freak out more. He felt a slight tug onto his cape, looking back he sees that it was caught on a rock.

Jeremy tugged at the cloth, the steps of the gang of beast getting louder and the pants also going faster. He tugged harder before it finally released from the rocks. However, the force of his pull was hard, giving him a knock back. He fell, his head hitting on a passing branch before passing out onto the forest floor.

×××

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, the first colour to hit his eyes were purple.

"Not this shit show again," he muttered before realizing he just talked. None of the water surrounding him clouded his lungs, just air? This made no sense anymore. His theories were correct, he was dreaming. That means, once he wakes up, he'll be back in Middle Borough. The REAL Middle Borough. No king, no magic, no ocean! Just his happy normal life. Well not happy, he's gonna have to deal with more problems after the SQUIP's...death?

He looked around. Down below was looked to be glass as up above was more of a lighter purple, maybe towards the light. Now knowing from movies and books, if he goes either way, something bad is bound to happen. The light can result in him leaving the real world permanently, down below might be his worst nightmare. It wasn't pitch black though, it was glass. 

"Maybe," he whispered as he began swimming to the glass bottom. It wasn't long before he actually hit the bottom. He stared at the glass, nothing was there, just more of the violet hue. He turned to see a sign.

_ssalg eht pat t'nod_

Not knowing what it says, he looked back to the glass. Jeremy gulped as he put his hand ontop of the reflective sheet, giving it a little tap. Nothing happened. He waited just for a little bit more before attempting to go back up to the light. However his reflection popped up, more clearer now like there is an actual person there. Yet this reflection was different. Mirror Jeremy had bluer eyes, fangs, and some sort of sharks tail. Jeremy looked before choking out some sort of sound that he didn't even know. Mirror Jeremy tilted his head.

"Um... who. Who are you? I mean, you're me but, not?"

Mirror Jeremy smirked before he punched the glass, grabbing Jeremy's clothing and yanking him through the glass into a now darker abyss.

×××

Jeremy jumped up with a little scream. He desperately grabbed what was at his side, which was some sort of plushie? Whatever all he knew was he's somewhere else new.

"Nonono," he repeated as he looked around. Crystals of all sorts hanged from the ceiling, most of them giving a deep purple glow, which not only scared Jer, but confused him a bit. Was this a shack? And why is he here?

He looked down to see he was wearing the same ragged cape from earlier and his crown was on the table. He mentally cursed. He was supposed to be back at Middle BOROUGH not Middle... whatever this was called. Hes basically back at stage one at this point. 

Jeremy breathed, running his hands through his hair, or what was sticking out. He felt some sort of wrap on his forehead, remembering the sharp pain in the back of his head he felt when the chase happened. His sense spiked as he heard a rustle from the door. Bolting his head, Heere looked at the man.

The man looked startled, he couldn't help but shake a bit as he turned his head in all directions, making it look like he was trying to find someone. He was wearing a trench coat of the sorts with a sort of hood on it. He had some piercings on his right ear, along with some glowing marking on his face under his eyes that was mostly hidden from his thick rimmed glasses.

Jeremy widened his eyes as he sucked in a breath of air.

"M-Michael?"


	5. §5§

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah might have found a way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I have been busy with issues excuse me missing the last update bdhsja

**_//"But somewhere you exist"\\\_ **

"M-Michael?"

The male squeaked a bit and tensed up. The markings on his cheeks glowed up a little bit as he shifted uncomfortably. Jeremy swinged his legs over the bed, it creaking with his movements. Michael tensed up more and began going back slowly. 

"No no it's okay," Jeremy whispered as he approached him slowly. This situation seems like Michael is just an animal and Jeremy is a hunter, but knowing that this reality Jeremy kicked him out of the kingdom, he knows why it's like this. 

"D-dont hurt me please! I didn't kidnap you I-i found you in the woods knocked cold! I'll get farther away from the kingdom...y-you won't have to see my face again!"

"Woah woah wait Michael it's okay just oh lord you won't believe what is going on right now!"

Michael perked up in confusion, "y-you said that if you see me again that... you'll make sure I was hanged."

"what? No! Okay wait, can I like....tell you something. You are a mage right?"

"Y-yeah? Y-you know that Jerm-... Jeremiah."

Jeremy gasped a little by the nickname that came out of the boys mouth. Not hearing that, he forgot that Rich said they once we're friends here, god he's got to fix this.

"Okay so here's the thing, I might... or might not be...not from here???"

Michael glared at him in confusion, "what?"

"Now hear me out-!"

"Nonono-just let me do this," Micha crawled over to Jeremy. "What are yo-," Jer muttered as he felt Michael put his cold hands on his bareback, making the coat lift up a bit. He shuddered, his face going red in embarrassment.

"No burns-, you're not Jeremy. Well you are but-"

Jeremy looked at him as Michael rose up slowly, nodding his head towards the door, letting Jeremy follow him in. He got up and was in wonder of what he saw, Jer looked at the aqua tinted room, it was research room, more likely a witches hut like in those fairy tales Jeremy read before.

He watched Michael as he took a book off of the shelf, dusting it off as he opened it. 

"From what I can tell, this of course isn't your world. Do you remember anything before the mess you began here," Michael asked.

Jeremy hummed in concentration, "I remember a stage then...a girl she-...did something, someone telling me not to do it then purple."

"Purple?"

"Yeah a deep purple ocean and then I woke up back at the castle I assume. And I guess when I knocked out, I fell back there, but this time there was glass and I - or a different me were on the other side. Then I got pulled in and I woke up here."

Michael sighed as he flipped through the old tattered pages. Jere intensely watched Micha, flip through pages and pages of books for a good thirty minutes. During those minutes, he looked around the shack Michael called home. Pictures of what assumed to be some family, friends, and children were gathered around him. He was smiling in all of them, posing with some of the more goofy ones. However, one child pic captured his glare. A little girl with red hair and she was being held up by Michael with the goofiest grin. Jeremy smiled when he saw that, that was Michael's signature smile, man how much he would pay to see that again.

A sound of a slap echoed as Jeremy jumped to the sudden noise. He turned back to see Michael reading a page, mummering the words of that page. Then he grinned,

"Jeremiah, I think I found a way to get you outta here."

×××

"You said that you were in an ocean? An ocean that wasn't no normal aquatic colour, a purple. Then boom you woke up here. That thing you might have experienced was a mania. A mania is sort of like a reality switcher, to were you switch with one of your...ummm alternate personalities. So you must have switched with this worlds Jeremiah. Now I don't know if our Jeremiah is there or stuck in between the mania. But all you have to know Jeremia-"

"Jeremy...you can call me Jeremy," he softly spoke. 

Michael perked up from the book and eyed him, he laughed, "Our Jeremiah would beat me if I use that name. He used to beat me up over anything."

"Wow he-...I must of been a dick."

"Yeah you sorta were," Michael snorted as he sticked out his tounge playfully. Jer couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile. "Anyways back to what I was saying, all you have to know Jeremy is that the way out is closer then you might think."

"...do you know or," Jeremy dragged.

"Of course," Michael sweated nervously, "It's just ummmm...I'm not allowed in the kingdom."

"But you were at Chloe's? That's why I followed you"

"Wait. You followed me!?"

"Y-yeah! I mean, I s-saw the bright purple glow from t-that crystal and I followedyouandishouldprobablystoptalking."

Michael looked at him before humming, looking back at the book. His head popped up in realization, "Oh! I know why.'' Michael went to his bag and grabbed the purple crystal, holding it up to see it dimly glowing.

"The way to get back is in the kingdom. The deep caverns of the castle, the mage stone in my old workshop, is sorta like a portal. And why you got attracted to this was because it probably sensed you. Sensed your aura."

Jeremy looked in awe at the crystal, he shook his head as he regained his thoughts. He looked back towards Michael and saw him threw a crystal at him. Causing Jer to tense, he let out a little shriek as he caught it. Looking at it, it was blue.

"What does this one do," Jeremy asked.

"It's a bubble shield when it senses danger," Michael chuckled as he grabbed a bag and some sort of metal rod, "We need to head out now if we are going to make it by night fall."

Jeremy worriedly looked at him as Michael smiled at him.

"You want to get back home right? Let's go get you safely back to the castle first and open that portal!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a posting schedule so just...with for it i guess lmao. I will update every Friday at least!


End file.
